Haka Haka Pink
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: England is outspeaking at the UN meeting's and then punishes himself in a way that America can not refuse  Ooo this summry sucks just read it rocks! based off a hot doujhin.


Helllo Everyone litle AN here! Please Read

_If you see it in Italic's it's the charcters thinking to themselves_

_**Based off the Doujhin**_

_**Arthur Kirkland no Hisoyakana Tanoshimi**_

_**Translated on !**_

I dont own any of this it's to all there right ful owner's and everything!

Reviews Nice one's please!

Umm other than that enjoy~

US/Uk Fan Fiction!

* * *

><p><strong><em>xX~Arthur Kirkland no Hisoyakana Tanoshimi~xX<em>**

"I'm not your little brother or colony anymore England!" America yelled slamming his fist on the podium standing in front of him.

Arthur nodded softly looking to him, clutching his fists together while he looked to the American down before him and the other nations. Italy looked up to England while Germany placed his hand on Italy to keep him silent.

"If you disturb this meeting any further I will have you removed!" America yelled once more.

England closed his eyes softly lacing his finger's together leaning his chin on them softly. Reopening his eyes he looked to the American.

"Is that your place as the United States of America?" England asked.

America glared up at England. He leaned forward on the podium looking thru Texas.

"I don't care if you take it from me or as the United States" America spoke looking up in the stands still eyes locked on England.

"America-san!" Japan spoke

England slammed his hands onto the table looking down at the stupid American. France looked over to him in a cozy outfit; he twirled his pen on his fingers.

"No fighting little master" France smiled.

"Understood!" England said.

France looked over to him a shocked look on his face; England actually listened or was he still ticked on the whole America thing.

xX After the Meeting xX

After the UN meeting ended England sighed grabbing his thing's heading off to the elevator, he was in sheer luck it was already opened. He stepped on leaning against the cold wall. He sighed with an evil smirk spread across his lips. France looked and saw him step on while he caught the door.

"England are you okay?" He asked holding the elevator doors.

"Idiot" He smirked.

France released the door watching it drop towards the bottom floor. England walked out into the street's pulling his over coat on holding his brief case in his left hand; he walked to a lone pay phone standing there before picking it up.

'_Humph did you really think I take his childish words to heart'_ He laughed to himself.

Picking up the phone in his right hand and leaned in punching in the numbers of a mystery caller a female voice answered and England spoke.

"It's Kirkland, I want the usual" He said soon hanging up.

England hung up the phone heading towards the train station he sighed gently looking up at the sky, while he continued walking he had soon reached the train station and walked down the stairs he stopped and waited for his train while a mysterious figured stood behind him non suspicious. England looked at his watch and sighed gently soon boarding the train when it arrived.

The mysterious figured smirked softly he pulled his dark brown coat's hood over his face a little more it had black fur lining it. The coat went down to about his hips, he wore blue pant's it seemed and the coat was opened while he bored the train not long after England.

There was a voice over the intercom, England paid no mind he grabbed the pole he leaned against it reading the paper with his other hand his brief case beside him. He continued reading over when he felt a presence and saw someone's hand placed beside him, thinking of maybe he supporting so he doesn't fall or something… he was wrong.

The strange figure stood closer sliding his hand down grabbing a hold of England's ass roughly. He smirked to himself. England looked up from his paper blushing softly across his face. The figure slid his hand down pulling up the back of England's trench coat sliding his hand down a little more holding his arse more into his hands. The figure smirked to himself watching England gripping onto the pole tighter blushing a little more.

"_White, a bright honey blonde, tad shorter than 70 inches, I won't see his eye color but somewhere around 20 years old wouldn't be bad"_ The figure thought to himself that was England's description.

The figure leaned down softly while he slid his hand to the front of the brit's pant's stroking his half erected member. England blushed deeply feeling the figure grip it more and plant a kiss on his neck.

"WAA!" England yelped "Don't get carried away!"

He yelled flinging his fist back; the figure caught it in his grip.

"What!" England gasped

"That was close you almost hit me, that's a breach in the contract" The figure smirked in the mess his hood had fallen off he looked to the boy below him.

England gasped softly looking up to him.

"Is there something you want to say England?" The figure asked glaring at him, his hood was removed his face was shown.

The train swooshed by some other stations not stopping though. England gasped once more looking up to the figure he shook softly.

"America! What are you doing here?" England started

America growled gripping England's hair slamming his head against the door of the train holding it tightly "That's my line" America spoke.

America leaned in whispering into his ear.

"You are scum, what are you doing on a foreign country subway anyway" He said

Gritting his teeth at the sudden touch, America smirked softly grabbing a hold of England's member.

"You're already half hard, and I only touched your arse a little" He smirked softly rubbing some more.

"Stop it America!" England said while America started unbuckling the brit's pants.

"Didn't you ask for a cold hearted molester in revenge?" America whispered into his ear while he slid his hand inside the Brit's pants stroking his member more.

"You're a good for nothing pervert" America smirked against his ear while he continued stroking at the brit's member. England blushed deeply clenching his teeth feeling some tears whelp up in his eyes.

"You are a bit of a pervert yourself, doing this to your former brother" England panted softly.

"Do you think you should really be speaking to me like that?" America hissed at his former brother.

"You don't want them to know do you?" He asked leaning into the Brit more still stroking his member softly between his fingers. England looked over to the direction that America was looking in.

"Why are Japan and Canada here?" He yelped feeling America squeeze slightly.

"Please stop America" The Brit whined softly looking out the window both hands pressed firmly against it.

America feeling no sympathy leaned in a little more gliding his teeth across the brit's neck. "Accept it England, you brought this upon yourself" He spoke into his ear once more feeling the Brit moan low in his throat at the sensation.

England was in the same position before the American legs spread slightly, his hands placed against the door softly and gently. He waited what was coming feeling the Americans hand on his arse still. America pulled the Brit's member out while he started stroking it once more looking down to him.

"_Why, how did it come to this…?" England thought to himself._

America leaned down biting down onto the Brit's neck watching his breathing pattern's and any different moves that he made.

"What can't take it England? If you don't put any effort into it your pants will fall down" He smirked softly against the Brit's neck once more.

"You bastard whose faults do you think this is!" England gasped.

The American continued stroking his member swiftly and roughly, pre-cum was dripping all over the American's hand, the sensation felt like the time that you took a bite of your favorite food for the first time. England was going to lose it soon, he moaned softly gritting his teeth more and more, the sensation was good….

"_Just a little, I was glad just a little, gold hair, blue eyes, a young man, a partners name who I don't even know,"_

"Ngh ahh!" The Brit moaned out feeling America's hand against his that was leaning against the wall.

"_I am glad to be touched by him"_

"Neh, ahh Ngh!" He grunted softly.

"_It's like I have become something special"_

England continued moaning out, some saliva dripping down the side of his mouth he moaned out more, panting and trying to keep himself steady he had flash back to America jumping into his lap.

"_To be loved by America, like a happy dream!"_

America smiled while he continued thrusting his hand up the Brit's member feeling the buildup was coming.

"_No…No" England whispered to himself… "I didn't want him to see me wrenched like this."_

America stopped pulling up England's coat a little more sliding his finger's down towards the Brit's arse his fingers were coated in pre-cum. He smiled.

"Not yet England, I haven't forgiven you" He said slamming his fingers inside the Brit's entrance.

"Ah!" England yelled out gripping the wall best he could.

"Whoa, I can't get my finger's back out you got a good grip on them" He said thrusting them inside of his former brother more. He leaned in more to the Brit covering his mouth slightly so that he wasn't being so loud on the train.

England flashed back again to the Little America coming up to him hugging him and tugging on his clothes.

"_America…America" England repeated to himself._

England had tears streaming down his face, a blush stained his face for some time now, he had some saliva still running down the side of his mouth, and America leaned in wrapping his other arm around the Brit pulling him into a kiss, while he came all over the door of the subway.

The train had stopped Canada and Japan and gotten off so did America and England secretly away from the other 2 nations.

"Really America's whims are so troublesome, making us ride public transportation, and not even telling us why" Canada chuckled softly.

xX At the Hotel xX

Room 2045

England stood in the shower letting the warm fall over his body, he ran the lufa up his body to scrub away today's event, except on the train. That made his wriggle, he enjoyed it oh yes he will admit that, after he had finished his shower he turned it off. He put on his robe and his towel around his neck walking out to see Alfred leaning his check against is fist looking to England.

"Come here England…" He spoke softly.

"Okay" England walked closer.

America grabbed him pulling the older male into him laying his head against his stomach softly.

"It's been a year sense we started going out" America spoke once more.

"Geeeze! I thought you were going to do something at first!" England yelled grabbing at America's hair.

"You were acting strange, so I got an agent to watch you!" America groaned

"It's not one of those rent-a-perverts again is it" England yelled. "And also SHUT UP it was your attitude that was the problem so stop acting like an idiot!" England yelled at the American smirking softly while he yelled.

America bit the robe softly looking up at him cutely. "But I'm the only one who is allowed to make you feel good."

~After Round 2~

England chuckled eating some pistachios

"_I'll never tell, it was better on the train" He chuckled eating more pistachios_

* * *

><p><em>A<strong>:N: Reviews Wasent really in the mood to write a second round, nd in the doujhin it's not like that sooo~ yep reviews and subscribe!<strong>_


End file.
